Je suis raisonnable moi!
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: J’étais sérieux moi.Alors j’avais raisonnablement éteint mon cœur. Et puis ce jour là, il avait suffi que son regard croise le mien, et la douce illusion selon laquelle mon cœur était un organe au même titre que mes reins s’était envolée


La religion, très peu pour moi

La religion, très peu pour moi. Je suis un scientifique. Je suis quelqu'un de rationnel. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait croire à ce genre de bêtises, ces croyances relèvent autant de l'ignorance que de la superstition.

Or je suis quelqu'un de rationnel, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit. Peu m'importe. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez. Tous les enfants ont un jour connu cette période ô combien redouté par les parents du « pourquoi ». Maman pourquoi l'eau est bleu ? Qui a créé l'alchimie ? Ça sert à quoi un auto mail ? Et pourquoi il pleut ? Ce désir insatiable de comprendre le monde et de tout ce qui nous entoure, et ce le plus vite possible. Balayer les monstres qui se cachent sous les lits à coup de théorème et oublier les sorcières pour apprendre les bases de l'alchimie. Sauf que pour ma part je ne suis jamais sorti de cette phase du pourquoi. Et l'adolescence n'a fait qu'empirer mon scepticisme naturel.

L'alchimie est la seule chose en laquelle je crois.

_« Aie confiance en moi Edward. Je suis là »_

Cette phrase se répercute en moi douloureusement.

Je ne devais pas être bien vieux à l'époque. En tout cas, c'est l'un des derniers souvenirs qu'il me reste de _lui_. J'étais monté à un arbre pour y déloger un chat qui s'était retrouvé coincé là haut (et qui avait soudainement pris la fuite sitôt l'arbre escaladé) sauf qu'une fois là haut je fus saisi d'un vertige insurmontable. Je tremblais comme je n'avais encore jamais tremblé et mes yeux s'embrumaient de larmes sans que je puisse les contrôler. Mon _père _( que ces mots me coûtent ) avait accouru. Seulement, l'arbre était bien trop fragile pour qu'il puisse y grimper à son tour mais suffisamment haut pour qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre.

Maintenant que j'y pense il aurait probablement pu utiliser l'alchimie mais je suppose que c'était sa façon à lui de me donner une bonne leçon. A moins qu'il ne fût aussi paniqué que moi et que l'idée ne lui ait même pas traversé l'esprit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me demanda de lâcher la branche à laquelle j'étais farouchement accroché « mais je vais tomber ! » « - mais non idiot je te rattraperais » « – je vais me briser le dos » « –mais non, je suis là » « – papa j'ai peur » « – chut ne crains rien je suis là. »

_Je suis là…_

Menteur !

Cette première leçon de confiance fut aussi la dernière… Deux semaines après il disparaissait. La personne que j'admirais et que je respectais le plus au monde venait de m'abandonner. Mon monde s'écroulait. Je ne veux pas jouer les victimes de pauvre enfant malheureux délaissé par son père –je m'en voudrais de voler son rôle à Envy- mais comprenez tout de même que je fus marqué ! Aussi j'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un. J'admire Al pour sa naïveté et le regard chaleureux avec qui il accueil n'importe qui. Enfin, si je suis misanthrope, Al lui connaît l'effet inverse et inviterait probablement les homonculus à prendre le thé à la maison pour peu qu'il pleuve dehors !

Ainsi je me suis très tôt tournée vers les sciences et l'alchimie. L'alchimie au moins part de données concrètes, il faut analyser, étudier, reconstituer. Travailler chez Maître Izumi a toujours eu cela de rassurant : chacun de mes effort était récompensé à sa juste valeur et mes bêtises rectifiées par un grand coup derrière la tête. Ça c'était simple. Ça c'est le monde que je connaissais. Et qui me convenait parfaitement d'ailleurs !

Chaque chose était à sa place. Ordre rigueur et acharnement, voila les clés de la réussite. J'ai toujours travaillé le plus possible pour ne laisser aucune place au hasard. Pour l'examen d'alchimie, encore une fois j'avais refusé de me reposer sur ma chance. Une épreuve écrite ? Soit, j'avais alors révisé toutes les annales depuis les quarante dernières années.

Et puis un jour tout a dérapé. Je revenais d'une mission plutôt périlleuse impliquant des homonculus, un alchimiste mégalomane et beaucoup beaucoup d'acide. La routine habituelle pour moi en fin de compte ! Car oui, vous me trouverez probablement horrible mais j'avais fini par m'habituer à les affronter. Un assassin déchaîné… C'est gérable. J'ai appris. Le colonel m'a dit un jour qu'à moi seul je remplissais une bonne moitié des archives de Centrale par mes enquêtes musclées. Enfin, je suppose qu'il disait cela car c'est lui qui doit lire et signer mes rapports de mission et que il n'a jamais été franchement travailleur… Même quand il a finalement épousé son lieutenant ça n'y a rien changé ! Et puis le faite que l'intégralité de la bibliothèque ait flambé il y a quelques années de cela aide aussi sûrement un peu…

Mais je m'écarte encore une fois. Mais qu'y puis je ? Je suis intarissable sur tout ce qui touche à l'alchimie, à la science, à Al, à l'armée… A toutes ces choses familières qui font parti de mon petit univers. Je suis humain après tout. Auriez vous l'idée de demander à un aveugle ce qu'il pense de la couleur jaune ? Probablement pas. De la même manière m'exprimer sur un tel sujet me gène énormément.

En revenant de mission ce jour là je ne me doutais pas de ce qui allait ma tomber dessus. J'étais heureux. Ma mission était achevée et j'allais bientôt rentrer dans ma presque-maison. Presque-maison car depuis que nous avions brûlé la notre Al et moi ne nous sentions chez nous nulle part. La maison c'était juste là où il y avait quelqu'un pour m'attendre.

J'étais attendu. Je ne sais plus vraiment si j'étais impatient. Pendant ces années là ma vie se déroulait. Les ordres de missions s'enchaînaient sans que je n'éprouve rien de particulier. J'avais besoin d'une pause. Mon cerveau avait momentanément décidé de faire une grève de tout sentiment superflu ( car oui ! Je suis un scientifique… N'allez pas me faire croire que cette vulgaire pompe de sang y soit pour quoi que ce soit !) Je m'étais coupé du monde extérieur. J'agissais presque comme un robot. Rentrer à Central, partir pour Ishball ou Rushvalley que m'importait. S'arrêter à l'atelier faisait parti de ma routine. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment. Une simple étape dans ma vie. Un motif dans la frise de mon petit univers.

Et puis ça a changé.

D'un coup. Comme ça. Sans prévenir. Si bien que la première fois je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas malade.

Je l'étais. Dans un certain sens.

Non.

C'était bien plus fort que tout cela. Je n'étais pas malade. Mais autour de moi tout s'écroulait. Mon petit univers que j'avais mis des années à créer partait en miette. Non en faite une seule pièce avait été arrachée. Laissant un trou béant dans ma vie.

Je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon amie. Elle était là pour moi. J'étais là pour elle. C'était aussi simple que ça.

L'amour j' y avais pensé à un moment. J'avais été ado. J'avais été curieux. Enfin cette curiosité était purement scientifique bien sur !

Alors j'avais appris que le cœur n'avait rien à voir avec cela.

Que le cœur n'était qu'une vulgaire pompe qui envoyait du sang à travers l'organisme.

Je savais aussi que c'est la tête qui prenait les décisions. Mon cerveau. Ma raison.

Le coup de foudre c'était une invention des écrivains de roman à l'eau de roses !

Les petits papillons dans le ventre n'étaient qu'une métaphore de mauvais goût de poète en mal d'inspiration.

J'étais sérieux moi.

J'étais raisonnable.

Alors j'avais raisonnablement éteint mon cœur.

Et puis ce jour là, il avait suffi que son regard croise le mien,

Et la douce illusion selon laquelle mon cœur était un organe au même titre que mes reins s'était envolée.

Ce jour là je compris

Qu'aucun de ces grands scientifiques n'avait jamais ressenti ces frissons.

Aucun alchimiste n'avait entendu ces drôles de petites voix dans leur tête qui murmuraient des choses que la décence ne me permet pas de répéter.

Que jamais leur cœur n'avait décidé de reprendre une totale autonomie dès qu'elle paraissait dans un rayon de moins de trois kilomètres.

Ils n'avaient jamais ressentit la désagréable impression de passer pour un imbécile dès que ils disaient quelque chose.

Ils étaient vraiment persuadés que les papillons dans le ventre étaient une rime de mauvais goût.

C'est alors que je compris qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais été amoureux.

Et moi j'étais amoureux de mon amie d'enfance.

Et cela me terrorisait.

L'amour, c'est l'inconnu.

L'amour c'est laisser le hasard maîtriser sa vie.

Accorder à l'autre le pouvoir de faire se lever le soleil.

L'amour c'est prendre le risque de tout perdre.

L'amour est perfide.

L'amour est un jeu dont on ne connaît pas les règles.

L'amour est un jeu perfide.

Et personne ne m'avait demandé mon avis avant que je me retrouve impliqué dans ce méli-mélo de sentiments !

Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais voulu !

En alchimie c'est simple, si une transmutation ne marche pas… On recommence. Encore et encore. On fait des calculs. On expérimente.

Une vie on en a qu'une seule. Quand on doit prendre une décision, on ne peut se baser sur des éléments concrets comme avec l'alchimie. On avance à l'aveuglette. Et même le choix fait, on vit avec cette éternelle question : et s'il en avait été autrement ? Et si j'en avais décidé autrement ? À cette question non plus nous n'avons pas la réponse car la vie ne permet pas de deuxième chance.

Ainsi je suis amoureux de Winry.

C'est un fait.

Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis.

On ne choisi pas d'aimer.

On aime.

Et on fait avec.

Alors j'ai fait avec.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit si dur.

Je n'avais pas prévu que j'ai si mal.

Je n'avais pas prévu de pleurer.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire.

Je n'avais pas prévu de l'embrasser.

Le coup de clé prévu n'est pas venu.

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle m'aime.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'être si heureux.

Je détestais la religion.

Je détestais tout ce qui n'étais pas l'alchimie.

Je détestais m'attacher aux gens.

Je détestais l'inconnu, et tout le monde c'est que rien n'est plus imprévisible que l'amour.

Et pourtant.

Pour elle j'affronterai des armées d'inconnu.

Pour elle je décrocherai la lune même si je trouve ça mièvre et écœurant

Pour elle j'apprivoiserai les diaboliques papillons.

Pour elle ma tête deviendra une piste d'atterrissage pour clé à molette.

Pour elle je supporterai le sourire goguenard du colonel et le je-vous-l-avais-bien-dit de hugues.

Pour elle je suis prêt à avaler toutes les tartes qu'elle préparera ( et le premier qui me dit que ce n'est pas un exploit je le défie d'en manger n'en serait ce qu'une seule part !)

Pour elle je me battrai contre tous les homonculus réunis. Une main dans le dos. Avec une petite cuillère. En plastique, la cuillère.

Pour elle je ferais le tour du monde.

Pour elle je veux bien me déguiser en fille.

Me transformer en flamant rose.

Me couper un bras.

Boire UNE goutte de lait.

Quitter l'armée sur le champ.

Y rester toute sa vie.

Adopter un chat. Voir même deux.

Devenir guimauve à en pleurer.

Mais elle ne m'a rien demandé de tout ça.

Si ce n'est supporter le discours interminable de ce vieux schnoque beudonnant.

Allez Ed courage ! Plus que quelques minutes avant le oui final !

* * *

Wahhahahaha !

cri de l'auteur hystérique d'avoir enfin fini ce petit OS qui ne devait pas faire plus d'une page et qui en fait 4

Vous allez me trouver présomptueuse… Mais je suis hyper fière de moi !

Pour une fois… ça change.

C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi souhaité le publier séparément de mon recueil d'OS. Pour ceux qui ont aimé celui-ci… Sachez qu'il a plein de petits frères et sœurs dans ma fic répondant au doux nom de : recueil d'OS d'une timbrée romantique. Je sais le titre peut vraiment paraître effrayant… Mais dans le fond c'est ce que je suis… Donc j'assume.

Ah oui… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis assez satisfaite de ma personne que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser votre avis sur mon histoire !

A bientôt !

QUAST


End file.
